


The Right Direction - Sebastian Stan one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan RPF - Freeform, captainofherheart, sebastian stan lemons, sebastian stan sexy, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, sebastian stan x reader insert, sebastian stan x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You and Seb enjoy some seductive moments during a black tie event.





	The Right Direction - Sebastian Stan one shot

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW suggestion of fingering, alcohol. Inspired by the song, "Put Your Head On My Shoulder,' by Paul Anka

Seeing Sebastian in a tux was always a huge turn on for you.  During the cocktail hour, you’d separated from each other, mingling with different groups for a bit.  He was standing by the bar, sipping from a champagne flute, when you came back into each other’s sights.  The second he spotted you, Seb raised the glass and sent you a lethal combination of sexy smirk and eye fuck.  You knew right then and there that you would be leaving the event early.

The MC invited everyone to find their seats for the reception and soon the party was in full swing, but you had remained at the table when the others had left to hit the dance floor.  Sebastian had moved his chair directly beside you and you were catching each other up on gossip you’d heard while apart. The band was playing loudly and he had to lean in close to speak into your ear in order to be heard.  The warmth of his breath sent shivers down your spine. His tongue flicked out and licked the curve of your ear, sending a jolt of electricity straight to your clit. Seb had you right where he wanted you. 

You felt his hand on your leg, beneath the tablecloth, Your dress had a high slit and his fingers traced the line of it, but only up to a little bit higher than your knee before sliding back down.  Seb heard the exasperation in your tone when you mumbled that his hand was rubbing the wrong area. 

Innocently, he asked, “ Care to point me in the right direction ?”

You raised a brow his way and gave him a seductive smile as you reached under the table and took hold of his wrist.  Seb let his fingers trail along the inside of your thigh as you slowly brought his hand to rest within reach of the sensitive area at the top where the slit ended.  

His motions were masked by the long tablecloth, and the fact that your seats were at the back of the table with the wall behind you.  Seb palmed your thigh, kneading the flesh before stroking between them. He teased the fuck out of you, fingers lightly grazing areas where you wanted full pressure, moving away when you wanted him to move in deeper.  Keeping a straight face was becoming impossible, but it all ended abruptly when the waitstaff came around with the entrees and the guests began returning to the table. You were flushed and thankful for the glass of cold water within your reach.  

After dinner, the dance floor began to fill up once more.  You excused yourself to use the ladies room and returned to find Sebastian standing on the edge of the floor, waiting for you.  

He pulled you into his embrace and smoothly moved your bodies into the crowd, as the singer began to croon the beautiful classic by Paul Anka, “ _ Put Your Head On My Shoulder _ ,” played.  

You moved in close and sang quietly beside his ear, using your own words in place of the lyrics.

 

_ You don’t know how much I want you. _

_ I need your mouth on me, Sebby. _

_ Make love all night, til’ the sunrise. _

_ Can we please get out of here?  _

 

He turned his head towards your face and your lips met for a kiss that promised more.

Sebastian’s eyes were darkened with desire and in husky voice he said, “Grab our things, I’ll meet you at the valet.”

 


End file.
